Vamp
by ZeeToxiccStarr
Summary: Vamp is a new villain... or is she...


**Vamp**

"Raven it's you," said Robin shocked. "Well a red version of you."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," chanted the Raven look-alike throwing a force field at Raven similar to Raven's, but red instead of black. Raven flew back, and the rest of the Teen Titans watched bewildered. When they looked back at the look-alike, it looked like a red Cyborg.

"What the…!" Cyborg was blasted with the look-alike's red sonic cannon.

"Aaaaaaaaaahh!" Starfire charged toward the look-alike, but it had changed to look like a red version of her and shot her with red firebolts.

Beastboy shifted into a rhino, but the look-alike changed into a red Beastboy, then shifted into a red T-Rex bouncing him backwards.

"How do you do that?" asked a still shocked Robin. The red T-Rex walked toward him changing into a Robin look-alike but in a black and red outfit and… a girl.

"This," she said showing Robin a necklace with a red diamond octagon about the size of a golf ball.

"Who are you?"

"My name… is Vamp."

* (Theme Song) *

"Titans go!" yelled Cyborg. Everyone attacked her except Robin.

"Robin, finish her!" Beastboy commanded when Vamp was almost unconscious.

"I can't," he answered staring at her.

"What?" asked Raven; everyone looked at him, even Vamp. Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Take her to the Tower," Robin commanded.

"But, Robin…" Starfire started.

"No, no complaining! Raven, carry her!" Everyone complied; Beastboy carried Cyborg, Starfire carried Robin, and Raven carried Vamp. Soon they were at Titans Tower.

* () *

"What are we going to do with her?"

Vamp was just coming to. Where was she? Did the Teen Titans actually defeat her? Who was that talking and what were they talking about? And why were they behind a door?

"She will stay here until she is fully healed."

She knew that voice to be Robin's. Was she in the Titans Tower?

"But she is an enemy, not a friend, Robin."

That was Cyborg. Was there anyone else talking about her?

"I'm going to check on her," Robin said.

"I'll help," offered Cyborg.

The door opened and Robin and Cyborg entered.

"Oh good, you're awake," Robin said happily.

"Yeah, where am I?" Vamp asked.

"You're in Titans Tower," he answered. "In the medical room."

"Don't tell her much, we still need to be careful," Cyborg reasoned.

"Fine."

"Well, will you tell me why you brought me here instead of killing me?"

"We _all_ want to know that," Cyborg added.

"Tell the rest of the team to come here and I'll tell you," sighed Robin. Cyborg went to tell the others to head to the medical room of the Tower.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Now that you mention it, I am very thirsty. I'll take a glass of water, please."

"Coming right up," Robin said bouncing out of the room. A few minutes later, he came back in with a glass of water in his hand and Starfire at his heels. Robin gave Vamp the glass, then Raven came floating in. Beastboy ran in with Cyborg right after.

"Ok, we're all here; will you tell us why you brought Vamp here now?" asked Cyborg impatiently.

"Yes I will, but you have to promise not to think differently of me after I do," Robin began. Everyone noted his or her agreement. Robin took a deep breath, "When she turned into me, or I guess her normal self, I felt something inside me that made it impossible to kill her. When you almost did, that part of me started to brake and I wanted to just take her in my arms and protect her."

* (Commercial Break) *

Everyone looked at Robin shocked. Raven and Starfire weren't floating, Beastboy's and Cyborg's mouths were dropped, and Vamp was just staring at Robin with wide eyes.

"You promised not to think differently of me," Robin reminded.

"Yeah, well I don't think any of us were thinking you were going to say that," Raven reasoned.

"I don't think of you differently, Robin," Starfire stated.

"I don't think any of us think differently of you," Beastboy guessed.

"I'm just worried about you," Cyborg added.

"I'm fine, it's Vamp we need to worry about," Robin responded. Everyone looked at him.

"Umm… what exactly _is_ wrong with me?" She asked.

"Well, you have three cracked ribs, a badly bruised hip, and a broken ankle. All are on your left side," Cyborg informed, "which is very unusual and almost impossible since we hit you on both sides."

Vamp got a guilty look on her face and told them, "Well, I was _created_, and the only side that ever gets hurt is my left side."

"Who made you?" Robin inquired.

"I can't tell you that," Vamp informed the guilty look still on her face.

"See, I told you she's not a good guy, and we can't trust her," Cyborg commented.

"Can you tell us anything about your beginnings?" Starfire questioned.

"No, I can't, I'm sorry," Vamp answered.

"Why?" asked Beastboy.

"Her 'master' probably told her not to," Cyborg concluded.

"No, that's not it, I just don't know," Vamp corrected.

"But you know that only your left side gets hurt," Raven mentioned.

"Yes, well, I know that and only one other thing," Vamp hinted.

"What other thing?" Robin asked interested.

"I know what my mission is."

"And what is it?" Beastboy wondered.

"I can't tell you…"

"See…" Cyborg interrupted.

"…Because I can't put it into words." Vamp said stopping Cyborg.

"You need to stop worrying so much, Cyborg," Beastboy commented.

"Am I the only one who still thinks she's an enemy?" Cyborg demanded.

"I think you are," declared Raven.

"Even you think of her as a friend?" Cyborg quizzed Raven.

"Yes, I think of her as a best friend," Raven stated sarcastically.

"Fine you all get to know each other better; I'm going to bed," informed Cyborg.

"I think we all should get to bed," proposed Robin. Everyone left, except Robin. "I'm sorry about Cyborg."

"It's ok," Vamp voiced.

"Good night," Robin said leaving the room. "Just yell if you need something."

"Ok, good night."

* () *

The next morning Vamp woke up to Cyborg and Beastboy fighting over what to have for breakfast; the big room you always see them in was just down the hall.

"Waffles!"

"Tofu bacon!"

"Waffles!"

"Tofu bacon!"

As they continued fighting, Vamp moved her left ankle and it didn't hurt. Then, she pressed on her left ribs; they didn't hurt. Finally, she put pressure on her left hip, and that didn't hurt either. She knew nothing was going to hurt; she was just making sure. She got up and walked to the kitchen. The fighting stopped instantly.

"What are you doing in here looking like you were never hurt?" examined Cyborg from across the room.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that I only take a day to get back to normal," Vamp informed.

"Oh, well since you're in here, you get to decide what to have for breakfast so we don't have a blood bath," Robin advised.

"Ok, how about…"

"Waffles!"

"Tofu bacon!"

"Waffles sound good," Vamp stated.

"Booya!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Aww, man…" Beastboy whined. As the waffles were being made, we sat down on the couch. Beastboy turned on the TV, and Cyborg quickly took the remote from him.

"Vamp gets to decide what we watch," he said handing the remote to her.

"You're only saying that cause she picked what you want to eat," Beastboy complained.

"Yep," Cyborg said plainly.

"So, does this mean you don't think of me as an enemy now?" Vamp asked.

"Well, I thought about it last night, and yes I don't think of you as an enemy now."

"Thank you for your trust." The timer for the waffles dinged and everyone rushed to get some.

"We would like to officially add to our team." Robin handed Vamp a Teen Titans communicator and she accepted it. Everyone excitedly rushed back over to the couch and Vamp flipped through channels.

* () *

"I have successfully gained their trust, Master," Vamp said into the diamond on her necklace. It wasn't just her transformer, but also a communicator.

"Very good," A voice answered from the charm. "Now you just need to get Robin to fall in love and we can completely destroy the Teen Titans!"

"Yes, Master. I believe that will be much easier than expected," Vamp informed.

"How?"

"Robin could not fight me; he feels connected to me."

"Well, then I think we should attack sooner than planned."

"Yes, Master. How much sooner?"

"Start preparations tonight."

"Yes, Master."

"Soon the only thing left of the Teen Titans will be their memory." His laugh was cut off by the connection ending. Vamp took a small case out of her weapon belt and opened it. A hologram appeared above it and Vamp started entering codes.

* (Commercial Break) *

"Vamp! Vamp!" Robin was shaking Vamp awake. "We have an emergency!"

"My communicator didn't go off though." She turned over in her bed.

"Not a _citizen_ emergency, a _tower_ emergency!" Robin insisted.

"What is it?" Vamp asked sitting up.

"The tower is trying to attack us!"

"WHAT?! HOW?!" She was doing a good job of pretending.

"We don't know. No one's been able to hack our system before. We have to get out!" Robin grabbed Vamp and they ran down the hall to the exit.

"Everyone else is outside already," Robin informed as they ran. They were almost out the door when a pipe wrapped around Vamp. She screamed as the others tried to fight the pipe for her. The pipe yanked her out of their grasps all too easily.

"NOOO!" Robin screamed as she disappeared into the tower.

* () *

"We have them right where we want them. Good work, Vamp." The voice seemed to come from the tower itself.

"Thank you, Master." Vamp was in a cage of pipes that didn't have an opening anywhere.

"How long do you think it'll take them to barge in here and try to free you from your cage?"

"Soon, Master, Robin…"

"Oh yes," the voice interrupted. "Robin will not want to wait long to save you. So we will stop talking and you will start pretending to break free."

"Yes, Master." Vamp started screaming and trying to get out of the cage. Soon, Starfire came flying into the room. She started shooting firebolts at the cage.

"Starfire, stop! That's not working and you're gonna hit me!" Vamp yelled.

"Sorry," Starfire apologized.

The rest of the Teen Titans joined them in the room. Cyborg tried to bend the pipes, but they were to strong, even for him.

"Raven and Starfire, you try to find who's controlling the tower. Cyborg and Beastboy, you try to find out how they are controlling it. I'll stay here and try to break Vamp out," Robin commanded. When they had left, Robin stated, "Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you out."

"Oh that's ok, I don't need you to help," Vamp announced as the pipes broke apart by themselves.

"What? How?"

"I will tell you when we get all the Titans back in here," Vamp informed.

* () *

"What are we supposed to do once we find out who is taking over the tower?" wondered Raven aloud.

"I guess try to stop them," Starfire answered.

Raven grunted. "And how do we do that by ourselves?"

"We can call the others for help." Starfire suddenly screamed.

"STARFIRE!" Raven yelled as Starfire was dragged away by pipes. Raven tried to stop the pipes, but was tugged down by them too.

* () *

"How is it possible that they hacked into the system from the inside?" Cyborg was hacking into the system himself to try to find out how the villain did it.

"Uhh, Cyborg."

"What, Beastboy!" Cyborg shouted ticked off and looking up from his arm at him.

"Is that supposed to be doing that?"

Cyborg looked at the screen on the wall. It had the word 'intruders' blinking on it. "No."

"I think we should run," Beastboy idiotically suggested. He turned around and stood face to face with an old robot Cyborg had kept in his room for who knows what. It covered his mouth and was pulled away without a sound.

"I'm stuck. I can't get out of the computer," Cyborg worried looking behind him to find that Beastboy was gone. "Now what do I do?"

"Join me," the computer answered.

"Never."

"Then I guess you'll just be punished with the rest of them." Another robot took a hold of Cyborg, unhooked him from the computer, and towed him away.

* (Commercial Break) *

All of the Titans ended up back in the room where Vamp and Robin were. They were still being held by pipes and robots.

"Now that all of you are in here I can reveal my secret," Vamp started. "I helped Tych break into your system and control it."

"But why, Vamp. Why?" Robin looked so confused and hurt.

"Because," Vamp explained, "He's my master."

"No!" Starfire yelled.

"Yes," Vamp stated.

"But we trusted you," Beastboy complained.

"A very stupid mistake on your part."

"You should have listened to me," Cyborg mentioned.

"Yes, you should've," Vamp agreed. "Then you wouldn't about to be killed."

"Vamp, please don't do this," Robin pleaded. "We have a connection; don't you feel it?"

"Yes, I do, but I was made to have that. I was made for you to like me, Robin," Vamp explained. "I'm not sorry."

"What are you going to do to us?" Cyborg asked.

"Master, would you like to take it from here?"

"Yes, Vamp, thank you," Tych started. "I am Tych and I have special pots for each of you to die in. For Robin we have a big pot full of lava, for Cyborg, a pot of tap water, for Starfire we have a pot of sewage water, for Raven, a pot of ocean water, and lastly for Beastboy we have a pot of animal's blood. Along with each of these, you will have to watch your friends suffer, even after you have been destroyed. Robin first." A pipe grabbed Robin and held him above one of the big containers in the room. "Any last words?"

"Just this: Vamp search deep down inside of you, I know you feel the same way about me as I do you."

"I'm sorry, Robin, but I don't." The pipe holding Robin dropped him. As Vamp watched him fall, something came over her. She changed into Starfire and flew over to catch Robin before he hit the lava.

"What are you doing, Vamp!" Tych screamed. "You aren't supposed to help them; you're supposed to destroy them!"

Vamp set Robin down and turned back into herself. "Robin was right; I do like him like he likes me," she stated looking at Robin.

"NOOO!" Tych boomed.

"Yes, and I have decided to become a Teen Titan and destroy you." Vamp yanked off her necklace.

"Wait, you won't be able to change then," Robin reminded.

"Yes I will; I lied and I am actually sorry." Vamp threw down the necklace shattering it, and destroying Tych with it. The tower was immediately back to normal and the Titans were freed.

"So he was inside the charm?" asked Beastboy.

"Yes, and now he's gone forever," Vamp answered.

"Ok, I have a lot of questions," informed Cyborg.

"I think we all do," stated Raven.

"And I'll be happy to answer them as long as we can get something to eat," Vamp laughed. They all started laughing and left the room asking and answering questions.

* (Fade to Black) *

* (Ending Credits) *


End file.
